


Something Nice

by TheBrittBratt



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Chess, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Funny, Kissing, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrittBratt/pseuds/TheBrittBratt
Summary: So perhaps Peter isn't the worst person to be stuck with for a month. Perhaps you even enjoy the company.





	Something Nice

**Author's Note:**

> (Sucky summary say ayyy)
> 
> So! I'm back, and just a week late since the new Spidey film! (If you haven't seen it, go watch it, seriously). This is a part two to the first post I made, which you can check out here -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9108025. I'm sort of getting a feel for what I want to do with this, and this story is a bit longer than the last one. I hope you enjoy! The comments I received pushed me to keep writing this (Particularly, when I had just finished and my phone deleted roughly 90% of it as I was about to post it. Ugh.) So, thank you all so much for the support! Enjoy, darlings~

"Do you always stare at girls, or is there something on my face?"

A smirk toyed at your lips as you watched Peter fumble with his Poptart, a nervous apology stumbling from his lips. "I-I wasn't - I mean..Sorry."

"Hey, it's alright, I'm just messing around." You fell into a short silence, the docile ticking of the clock and the sound of the AC unit the only background noise. You sighed and took a sip of your tea, inhaling the comforting aroma. 

 

Okay, so you'd learned that he wasn't so bad, after all. For a while, you'd been pretty hard on him; acting distant, pretending to forget his name when he took your spot on the couch. Though even after days of work, of hard training, he never lost diligence. He seemed to be improving on his timing, and his already impeccable skill with martial arts. He was still astonishingly dorky as hell, and sometimes it was downright embarrassing.

Perer was young - you were only two years older, but..you could see his potential. His remarks about your work and your shared love for science warmed him to you over time. And, sure - there was even a connection there. Anyone could see it. But you were not, in any way, keen on Natasha's idea of..What had she called it? Oh, yeah - 'Embracing your inner lioness'. Ugh. No thank you.

 

"You didn't even hear me, did you?" Peter gazed intently at you, and you realized he must be waiting for a reply. Your daydreams slipped away as you gave an apologetic smile. The aroma of peppermint had sent your mind into nostalgia mode. 

"Sorry, what were you saying?"  
Peter frowned, his hand scratching at his chin. Was that stubble? "Well, I still need to find an adequate defibrillator to shock the gelatin, and something that can chart my results..I'm not sure what to do." 

"Have you asked Tony?" You took a sip of your tea before setting the cup down, slipping up onto the counter. Usually, you would be fussed at by Steve for this, but as he and a few others were away, you had all the counter butt space you could dream of. "I called him, but he seemed busy. He said something about a pulsator, but then he said; "And don't even _think _about going near my lab!"__

__A grin spread over your face, and when he saw your expression, he shook his head. "Oh no. Nope. It's locked tight, (Y/N)."  
"Locks are made for picking, webslinger. Come on! I mean, don't you need to get this thing finished?"  
"Yes, but- but I don't have a death wish!" Peter threw up his hands, waving them. He looked so scared just by the thought. You shook your head, scooped up your tea, and sauntered away. 

__

__\----_ _

__Within the hour, Peter came a knocking, his head peeking past your door frame curiously. You had strands of neon lights on your bed, your fingers weaving deftly, creating a green, purple, blue and red light rope. You glanced up when you noticed him, brushing a strand of hair out of your face as you turned your eyes back to your work. "Finally change your mind?"_ _

__Peter frowned and sat with you on the bed, looking hesitant. "I mean, I really do need to finish. You - you know how to get in, though? It's got a pass-code, and a hand scan."_ _

__You laughed, giving him your "Oh, honey.™" Look. "Watch and learn."_ _

__A glove, a quick dive in Tony's room, and a dozen of condom jokes later, you were scanning your hand on Tony's lab entrance, and you nearly leapt with excitement as it granted you access. The pass code was only a matter of scanning all the numbered digits, and finding one that worked. Peter was more patient than you, and he handled that part while you fashioned your glove into a little balloon. Upon entering the lab, your breath left you in one soft 'whoosh', and you couldn't stop staring. Your glove balloon floated to the floor, forgotten. Suits, scrap metal, blueprints, and an assortment of tools lined the room, wall to wall. It was a nerds wet dream. You spent the first ten minutes just roaming around, doing your best not to drop anything you picked up for examination._ _

__Peter found the secret entrance first. Hidden underneath a workshop rug, the floor had a slide where there was an opening. As he pointed this out to you, you gazed around the room, thinking..With a door like that, wouldn't there be a switch? As Peter knocked on the floor, your inner Velma came out and you tested each of the books, just in case. Tony was one slick eel, he was sure to have all kinds of hidden intricacies throughout the building._ _

__You finally found the button, under a table. It felt like it was such a glaring, under-your-nose type of place, you were shocked when the door slid open with a smooth sound._ _

__Your heart palpitated with excitement. You were on the first step when you realized Peter wasn't following, and you looked back in question._ _

__"(Y/N), I don't think this is a good idea."_ _

__"Oh, please. Stark has a torture-esque looking chamber, and you're telling me that you don't want to know what's inside?"_ _

__"N-no, I do, but-"_ _

__"Are you scared?" Your soft tone was laced with a challenge, and you were answered with silence. Peter gave you a long look before he began his descent, and you followed after with all the excitement of a toddler._ _

__It was halfway down that the siren sounded, and the both of you paused, meeting eyes as you turned to book it back up the steps. The door was sliding closed, and Peter caught it just in time for you to wriggle out. Flipping over, you pushed with all your might and held it cracked as he slid out after you. The metal slipped from your hands and clamped shut, and you gasped, falling back on your butt._ _

__

__Overhead, Friday voiced Tony's connection through his headpiece._ _

__"And just _what _do you think you're doing?" His voice was calm, but you could hear the annoyance, and, possibly, irritability in it.___ _

____ _ _

____"Um... Exploring?" Your voice was meek, and the guilt seemed to hit Peter harder than you, because he started rocking on his butt a bit, rubbing his hand through his hair. He looked downright green._ _ _ _

____"Ex- Did you just say exploring? I have my lab locked for a reason, you know, and-"_ _ _ _

____"What's in the basement?" You cut him off, curiosity eating at you. Peter gave you a look as if you'd sprouted a second appendage._ _ _ _

____At first, there was silence. The intercom crackled as Tony cleared his throat. "Well, asking means you don't know, and now I certainly won't be telling you. Does privacy mean nothing to you?"  
You went quiet at that, making a small grimace. "No, no..Not really. But sorry for coming into your lab." Though you knew you weren't sorry for breaking in; only for being caught. Tony was twice as hard on Peter. He was still pretty new, and wasn't doing too well after the squirrel incident. He apologized profusely, and with a bit of cheating on your part - you sent some calming tones toward him, easing his nerves so he could explain about his project, he said his part with a meek apology clinging to his tone._ _ _ _

____After hearing about this, Tony seemed less 'I'm gonna murder you' and more 'you’re on the no travel list’,, since you had a legitimate reason to try trespassing. He explained how to properly set up Peter's project device._ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____Once you'd both retreated back to the commons area, you flopped onto the couch in defeat, staring glumly at the ceiling. Curiousity gnawed at your brain. Peter hadn't said much to you since Tony's call. You glanced his way, but he didn't meet your eyes. It was now that you truly felt guilty. ".. I'm sorry, Peter. It was a bad idea."_ _ _ _

____He just shrugged, but the tension eased once you apologized. "It's okay. I mean, not much for it now." After lunch, you decided to spend the afternoon playing a tense race of Mario Kart, and you whooped Peter's butt in the first round, coming in sixth on the second and fourth on the third._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Okay, but seriously? The blue Koopa Shell is borderline cheating on the third lap!"_ _ _ _

____"It's not cheating! It is literally programmed into the course." Though he was getting all sassy, he had a grin on his face, and you both chuckled as your banter continued._ _ _ _

____"I call for a rematch." You huffed, crossing your arms. "Why? Can't take a loss?"  
Your mouth fell a little at his quip, and you laughed, rolling your eyes as you set down the controller. "I just don't like how you put banana peels in the boxes. That's low, man. So low."_ _ _ _

____"(Y/N), you showed me that trick."_ _ _ _

____A smile was creeping onto your face, but you bit it back. "Okay..Okay, you got me there." He was grinning all cheeky at you, and he leaned back with a soft sigh. "Sorry. I can't help that I'm the best."  
You were brooding quietly, trying to find something else to do when you thought of an excellent idea. With a mischievous grin, you turned, presenting it to the teen. _ _ _ _

____"Knock knock."_ _ _ _

____Giving you a hesitant look, he started to smile. "Who's there?"_ _ _ _

____"Kiss." You kept your tone even, your eyes on you nails. You should definitely buff the next chance you get, all your training the past week had roughed then up.You noticed he didn't respond, and you smiled at him. "And you say--"  
"Kiss who?" Peter's voice was hesitant - you could sense his nerves spiking, the way his hands were a little sweaty and his Adam's apple bobbed._ _ _ _

____"Kiss me." Your eyes met his, and he was flushed pink - he smiled nervously, glancing down to his own hands as he fumbled them together. It was..cute. He leaned forward, one arm pushing into the sofa near your thigh._ _ _ _

____It was soft, and insecure. You smiled into his lips, humming softly before parting to watch how his cheeks darkened. The pull towards him was insatiable. When your lips met again, you felt - quite literally - a jolt, and your hand reached forward according to its own volition, brushing against his jaw. For all your sass, and hard edges, in his touch you felt soft. You felt calm and..Safe. This feeling had been growing as of late; the kind gestures you shared, the mental connection, the inside jokes._ _ _ _

____In hindsight, maybe Natasha wasn't so wrong after all. Maybe this could be..A beginning. You nearly laughed at the thought, a smile touching your lips once more as the two of you pulled apart, rather sheepishly._ _ _ _

____Yes, a beginning to something quite nice, indeed._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue
> 
> Your phone rang as you scored a win, your fists triumphantly pumping in the air as your ringtone sang of your alert. Peter glanced curiously at the screen, his eyebrow raised in question. On your phone, the words 'Barnes and Noble' showed, as well as a hastily taken picture of Steve and Bucky from the infamous pizza night. 
> 
> They were lounging on the couch, when someone decided to drop pizza onto them from the ceiling. Despite a thin string of webbing (Noticed only by Tony and, later, yourself), no one ever discovered the culprit. The picture showed Bucky grimacing at a pepperoni on his eyebrow, and Steve mid-laughter. Sauce dripped from Steve's chin.
> 
>  You lowered your arms and smiled as you swept up the phone. "Oh look, the the grandpas are calling." Answering the phone, you smiled when you heard Bucky's voice. 
> 
> "Hey Buck! Just whooping the newbies butt at chess, as usual." You gave Peter a smirk as he began to protest, laughing as you heard Steve chime in somewhere in the background. "When are you coming back? And I still want my own panther. Bucky, come on, you know it would be awesome. Celebrities used to walk leopards in Vegas back in your day!" Buck chuckled, and as he replied, you glanced up, catching what Peter said.
> 
> "Yeah, back when the dinosaurs were alive.." He grumbled. Bucky still gave him the heebie jeebies.  
> With a burst of laughter, you had to cover your mouth, with Bucky quieted by your sudden sound. "Sorry, sorry. What was it like?"
> 
> " _Hot _. And there weren't any camels." There was a pause, and in a quieter voice, Bucky mumbled into the phone: "I think Steve really wanted to see one. He seemed blue about it."You frowned, crossing your legs. "Yeah. Well, maybe you can see one next time. Oh, and if he's still blue, you should probably check his temperature.."__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _It was Bucky's turn to laugh, and you heard a slap, and you could almost picture his silly face scrunching up. "That was cold."_  
>   
> 
> __  
> _\----------_  
>   
> 
> __  
> _And, alas! We've reached the end of segment 2. I would like to clarify a bit on Reader's powers; They can manipulate emotions, fluctuate already-present feelings, and (s)he grows stronger around people (s)he shares a connection with. So, leave your thoughts, comments, and constructive criticism? As always, you can reach me on thebrittybratt.tumblr.com. Thank you for reading, and until next time~!_  
> 


End file.
